The invention relates to a loading base for motor vehicles.
With the corresponding depth of the load space, in particular in coupés or notchback sedan vehicles, the depositing of loads in, and the removal of loads from, a region of a rear load space adjacent to the back or rear seats of a motor vehicle is difficult, due to the distance from the rear of the motor vehicle and is associated with the risk of soiling, in particular where there is a raised loading edge. In order to facilitate loading and unloading, it is known to provide a loading base as a loading aid which may be adjusted in the direction of the longitudinal axis or X-axis of a motor vehicle.
A load space configured as a vehicle trunk of a motor vehicle is known from DE 601 10 162 T2, which is closed by a trunk lid and contains a device for bearing loads, which comprises a movable plate and a fixed plate of a bearing surface of the vehicle trunk. The movable plate is arranged on a set of rails and connected to a motorized operating mechanism, by means of which the movable plate is adjusted from a first operating position in which it is aligned with an edge of the fixed plate, into a second operating position in which it is positioned over the fixed plate, so that a loaded object located on the movable plate is moved in the direction of a person standing behind the vehicle. In this connection, it is possible to arrange a lower plate completely covering the loading base and an upper partial plate arranged displaceably on said lower plate, which is displaceable on the lower plate in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the motor vehicle. In a further embodiment, two upper partial plates are provided, of which a rear plate adjacent to the back seats may be raised by means of two handles and may be pushed over the upper plate adjacent to the rear of the vehicle.
A loading base for the load space of a motor vehicle is known from EP 1 145 908 B1 with a plate covering the loading base, which is arranged on an upper frame, which is displaceably mounted relative to a lower frame. Both frames are able to be raised and lowered together in the vertical direction in the undisplaced position. In the raised position, the upper frame is displaceable relative to the lower frame in the horizontal direction for retracting and extending the upper frame. For raising and lowering the two frames and for displacing the upper frame relative to the lower frame, electromotive drive devices are provided, the lower frame being able to be raised and lowered by means of lifting devices supported in a fixed manner on the vehicle and the upper frame being able to be displaced relative to the lower frame via a pushing device which has a feed screw mounted on the lower frame.